Forgotten Angel
by AnimeQueen48
Summary: MaxOC A small, Crystal angel is the only thing he needs to prove his love. Snow, Tree's, Angels and PURE FLUFF! Mild Language


**Dedicated to one of the best Soul Sisters a girl could ask for! LONG LIVE CHICKETTES!!!!! Thanks for the last year and some girly! You know who you are! Merry Xmas and Happy New Year!

* * *

**

Throughout the small park, the sounds of kids running and screaming as they ran, all bundled up in their winter clothes, mixed with the sound of the Christmas carols, were ringing. In the ears of Megan McKnight, it only added to the beautiful night that was Christmas Eve. She stared in aw at the huge tree, standing proudly in the middle of the park. The white lights shined through the many decorations, giving off an unnatural, but beautiful glow against the snowless ground.

"Megz!" someone called from behind her. She turned around to be greeted with a group of ten people running towards her.

"Ah, Hey guys! I thought you were blading," she said when everyone reached her.

"We were, but do you really think we're going to leave one of us all alone on Christmas Eve? Come on girl! You know us better then that!" The Black haired, Star said, slinging her arm over her shoulder.

"Right, Star." She turned the rest. Kai and Rei stood off to the side, talking lightly, a smile on the Chinese boy's face. Takao was talking to the reluctant Mia and Kisa about anything that came to his (coughemptycough) mind. Yuriy, much to the thanks of the two girls, whispered something to Takao. Whatever it was, it was enough to annoy him. In a half playful, half angry tone, he arguing with the redheaded boy while Mia, Bryan and Kisa nearly fell over laughing. Not one to be left out of a 'War of the Annoying Titans' (Don't hurt me Sar! lol) Sarina quickly joined in as well, taunting the 'Champ' and earning a 'Hi-5' from the snickering Wolborg Avatar.

Noticing that a certain blonde haired blader had somehow left their group, she began to look around. Only vaguely noticing that her teammate was still hanging over her shoulder was talking to her, she searched her eyes sight. No where, however, could she find Max.

"Hey Star," She asked, cutting the rambling girl off (Hehe… No offence if you read this Star!) "Where did Maxie go?" Star grinned.

"So you really weren't paying attention to me…" Megz gave a nervous smile and shook her head. "He went thata way," Star said, pointing through the tree. Megz smiled thankfully and ran around the large holiday tree.

"Maxie?" she called quietly. Once she had rounded the tree, she noticed someone leaning down and holding something small and glittering in his hand. "Maxie!" He turned toward her and smiled as he stood up. "What do you have there?" She asked as soon as she reached him.

"This?" He asked, "It's an angel, I think it fell off the tree." He said, showing the shimmering crystal figure cupped in his palms.

"It's beautiful!" She said, leaning into to look at it better. She turned to the tree to see if she could find some place out of the pattern the angel could have fell from. "That's odd." She muttered. Max asked her what had seemed so strange. "The angel, it doesn't match the others on the tree, see?" She pointed to the one in his hand. "That one is clear but…" she pointed up to the tree.

"You're right. Those ones are gold. So where did this little angel come from?" just as those words left his mouth, a small snow flake landed on Max's out-stretched hand, followed by another and another.

They looked into the dark, night sky. Small white flakes drifted like paper toward the cold earth.

"It's snowing!" She called, jumping up and down in delight.

"Heck Ya!"

"Just like Home!" They heard called from the other side. Megz giggled, she knew it had to be her two snow loving best friends, Mia and Kisa. She began to run to her friends. She knew they were probably dancing around and she wanted to join in.

"Megz! Wait!" She turned to the voice of the American blader. "What do I do with her?" He asked, pointing to the pretty angel in his palm.

"Keep it. Give it to someone special to you tomorrow." She said smiling. "Now come on." She ran back over and grabbed his hand. "I'm sure the girls want you to dance with us too!" he let himself be dragged by the bouncy brunette.

'Keep it. Give it to someone special…'

When they reached the other side, Kisa was dragging Kai around in circles. His shouts of protest could be heard, almost over the merry carolers. Mia was spinning with a, also reluctant, Bryan as was Sarina and Rei. Yuriy laughed and shouted in joy as he watched them spin and Star and Takao, simply argued over something or other.

--

"Kisa! Get your damn ass down here!"

"Yuriy! Don't swear on Christmas!" Megan yelled back while Mia slapped him in the head.

"Don't mess with the Christian girl," Mia said in a sing-song voice.

"Got that right Yuriy, She's libel to hit you with something hard tomorrow." Kisa said, coming down the stairs.

"Why did you bother putting your hair up? You're probably going right back to bed after this." Kai said from the corner beside Rei and Max.

"Shut up. A) I have to cook after this and B)…" She trailed off and took an empty chocolate box from behind her back. "I thought you said you didn't like these?" she shook the box. "Yet, this was under your bed and empty? I'm pretty sure Rei didn't eat a box of 59 chocolates." Everyone turned to the blue haired Russian. Kai fought a blush as he spoke.

"A) What were you doing in my room and B) Sit your -ass- down so we can get this _over_ with." She glared at his mocking, but did so anyway.

One by one, they opened there gifts. When it came to Megan, Max handed her a small box with a card on top. She set the box on her fleece covered legs and opened the card.

_Someone once told me,_

'_When you see your forever,_

_And you're looking in her eyes,_

_God has given you, your life.'_

She looked in shock, before, with shaky hands, she opened the small, blue package. Inside, laid a small, crystal, angel. With tears in her eyes, she hugged Max with all her might.

No one noticed Rei and Kai silently and discreetly clap their hands.

"Guess you _did _place it were he'd see it."


End file.
